1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of construction assemblies generally, and specifically to the field of railing assemblies of the type in which the butt end of horizontally or angularly inclined rails are affixed to vertically directed stanchions or posts as to define a railway adjacent a ramp, flight of stairs or the like.
2. The Prior Art
As conducive to an understanding of the present invention, it will be recognized as conventional to provide adjacent platforms, ramps, stairways and like enviromental situations, a boundary system comprised of a rail or rails secured to posts or stanchions typically extending vertically adjacent the area to be bounded.
In particular, substantial attention is today directed to the creation of so-called ramp rail systems for use in public buildings and the like, especially and particularly to accommodate the handicapped, such as persons confined to wheel chairs. As will be readily recognized, such ramp systems are not conducive to the use of standard fixtures since the inclination and length of the ramp must be varied in the field to accommodate the particular situation.
Where the rail systems are horizontally directed and the stanchions are vertical, any of a number of bracket connector assemblies may be suitably employed for fastening a rail span to the spaced stanchions. However, where the rail is to be used adjacent a stairway, ramp or like inclined construction, and especially where a butt end connection between an inclined railing and stanchion must be effected, bracket assemblies heretofore employed have suffered one or more significant drawbacks.
By way of example, although it is conventional to field-measure proposed railing constructions and factory fabricate brackets and bracket connections in accordance with the field measurements, it frequently occurs that the measurements and bracket assemblies do not jibe, with the result that on-the-job adjustments must be effected. Often such on-the-job adjustments create an unsightly condition at the junction and/or fail to provide the desired effective mechanical connection.
As examples of rail connector systems heretofore known embodying the difficulties hereinafter set forth, there may be mentioned the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,207,479 and 3,239,196.